Silhouette
Silhouette is a shadowy female Engineer Freak made by YouTube user Rivfruifv. Her theme song is "Supporting Me" from the video game Sonic Adventure 2. Biography Silhouette was sealed within an entity simply called "The Seal", which is hidden inside a mystic temple of unknown location. However, it is currently unknown how she was freed. In 2003, she snuck into the library of a friend of Uppengraden's, simply referred to as the Librarian Sniper, due to his actual name remaining undocumented and lost in time. Taking possession of the books inhabiting the many shelves of his library, she fused them into the poor librarian's soul, creating a terrifying new being under her wing. Sometime shortly after, Silhouette intruded an abandoned hospital belonging to Dr. Uppengraden and his daughter, Beatrix. As the alarm went off, it was too late for the retired doctor, rushing in only to find his only child having her soul taken away by the demon right in front of him. Ten years later, sometime in the middle of 2013, Silhouette is discovered to still be roaming the TF2 Freak World, currently in an endless chase between the doctor and his trustworthy subordinate, Pancolawich. Appearance and Personality Silhouette appears as a completely black female Engineer, nearly resembling a shadow, as her name implies. She is peaceful when resting in The Seal, but when she is disturbed by intruders, or if The Seal is broken, she becomes furious and starts wreaking havoc across the TF2 Freak World. The only way to peacefully communicate with her is by summoning or beckoning her. She is also completely mute. Powers and Abilities Silhouette has the ability to steal souls of other Mercs and Freaks alike. This ability was first used on of Dr. Uppengraden's daughter, Beatrix. She also has the ability to dissipate any psychical object (weapons in specific) into nothing, as seen in her fight against Pylich. Another thing to note is that she is immune to all physically effective attacks, such as 's Demortalization, 's Contagion ability, Projektor's Shadow Projection and 's Power Assimilation. Faults and Weaknesses The only known weakness of Silhouette is collecting portions of her darkness, which will gradually weaken her as more and more of her figure is disassembled. It is also believed that the spirit currently possessing Dr. Robograden is the only known being capable of completely destroying her. Despite her physiology, Silhouette is susceptible to sacred items and powers, and it's also possible for her to be overpowered by different Angels alike, especially Nephalems, which are Angel and Demon hybrids. What's more, as a sore possibility, if she's purified by TF2 Freaks that own regular to Omni-Purification, she'd may ascend from disgrace to become an Ascended Demon. In consequence, this in return makes her powers wane significantly before being lost, with angelic powers replacing her own. ☿ After roaming the world for at least a decade, Silhouette allegedly collects enough darkness by that time to evolve and become more powerful. This form has been dubbed the "☿" (Mercury) form. In this form, her endurance and speed are doubled, and she gains the ability to float and teleport, amongst other things. Trivia *Silhouette's initial element-based concept was inspired by SHE, a character from the creepypasta Super Smash. *Silhouette is the first known Freak to debut in a music video. *Though she was the first female Engineer Freak to debut in a video, she wasn't the first to be created; the concept for predates Silhouette's by roughly half a year, despite their video debuts being two years apart. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Closer (Cameo) ''Pancolawich Adventure'' *The Actual Backstory of Dr. Uppengraden (Flashback) *The Actual Backstory of Touching Story (Flashback) *Silhouette *The Vampire (Cameo) *Another Meeting of the Malevolent *The Creation of Dr. Robograden Category:Demonic Category:Engineers Category:Females Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Leaders Category:Monsters made by Rivfruifv Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Teamless